Service Urbz
Introduction Seveal of the city's residents exist simply to serve you and the other subculture Urbz. These service Urbz can't be engaged in any kind of social interaction nor can they contribute anything to the development of your Urb's Rep. Bobo the Hobo Bobo doesn't actually provide any service, unless watching him Dumpster-dive is your idea of entertainment, but he does periodically appear and wander around the various districts. You can interact with Bobo but he won't appear in your relationship panel. Bouncer The bouncer mans the door at all nine district VIP rooms and his single-minded task is to exclude any interlopers. To get by him, your Urb must have earned sufficient Rep and be sporting at least a shirt from the current district. Captain Catastrophe Captain Catastrophe only arrives on the scene when something terrible happens, but you're always glad to see him. The good captain serves as both fireman and paramedic. If a fire breaks out, Captain Catastrophe is either automatically called (in districts) or summoned via your XAM phone (in apartments). He arrives and extinguishes the blaze as quickly as possible. You may summon him at any time you like, but he only sticks around if there is something for him to extinguish or if you need to be revived. Unlike in other Sims games, you do not get fined for phoning in false alarms. If you or any other Urb dies from any cause, the Captain is automatically called. He drops in, rubs his defribilator paddles and brings the Urb back to life. Upon revival, the Urb will have very low Needs, but other than that, no lasting damage. Darius Darius is the most popular Urb in town - until you dethrone him by building enough Rep. At midnight he will come to a district's VIP room. If you are there at the same time, he will give you a Power Social object. Darius also sends reminders to your XAM to warn you when your apartment's rent is due. Harry Snivel Harry is landlord for all three unlockable apartments. He also acts as the repo man, and as villain for three of the districts. Rent As landlord, Harry must be paid rent every two days for any apartment your Urb inhabits. On rent day, Harry calls for the rent via a dialog box; you can pay him on the spot or refuse. The next time you visit your apartment, Harry is waiting there. He will give you one last opportunity to pay the rent. Therefore, if you don't have enough money the first time he calls, make sure you earn enough to pay the rent before going home again. If you refuse to pay Harry, or don't have enough money, he repossesses objects of approximately equal value. If there isn't enough value in your home's repossessable objects, he returns in a couple of days for the overdue rent and the next installment of rent. J.J. Bradley J.J. serves as SimCity's only janitor. He arrives periodically in every district when a trashcan is filled, and transfers its contents to the nearest rubbish bin. He is also on call to clean any of your Urb's apartments. Call him on your XAM and for §10 per hour he cleans the place. This service is non-recurring - you must call him him every time you want your place cleaned. J.J. also appears as your assistant in Level 3 of each of each of the nine jobs in the game. In these situations, J.J. becomes controllable, and you can assign him tasks, then switch back to controlling your Urb. One of your responsibilities during these challenges is to keep one of J.J.'s Needs met. Kiki Blunt Kiki is the villain in three districts, mugging and terrorizing the inhabitants until you banish her with the district's Power Social. Officer Sludge Officer Sludge is the local law enforcement officer. You can see him walking around periodically in each district. He can't be directed to any place or event, but he does react to things near him. If he spots an Urb doing a Gamble interaction, he will attack them, and always win. If, in districts, your Urb passes out from Energy failure, or wets the floor from Bladder failure, and Officer Sludge is nearby, he will run over and give you a fine for the offence. You may summon Officer Sludge by XAM if he's not already in the district. This action doesn't direct him to any particular crime being committed, but it gets him in the area where he might see what's going down. There is no fine for calling in a false alarm. Slim Freddie Slim Freddie works for the local carry-out restaurant, delivering food you have ordered by XAM. Ordering food costs §50. Within one hour of ordering, Freddie will show up with six servings of Chinese food. He extracts payment and (in districts) deposits the food at your Urb's feet or (in apartments) rings the doorbell and hands over the food when your Urb answers. Other Urbz can help themselves to the food you've ordered. You can't interact with Freddie in any other way. Urangoo McBain Urangoo is the villain for three of the districts, mugging and terrorizing the inhabitants until you banish him with the districts's Power Social. Category:Urbz